


Alley Cats

by HYPERFocused



Series: Journeymen [4]
Category: Sports Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-14
Updated: 2007-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally intended for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://picfor1000.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://picfor1000.livejournal.com/"><b>picfor1000</b></a></span>, but not finished until now. Just in time for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/"><b>svmadelyn</b></a></span>'s Kink/Cliche challenge, at least. My prompt was Hand Fetishization, but throw some semi-public sex into the mix as well. Also fits <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://phoebesmum.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://phoebesmum.livejournal.com/"><b>phoebesmum</b></a>'s request (ages ago) for the Timestamp Meme, regarding what happened a week after <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/snarchive/45538.html">Journeymen.</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Alley Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoebesmum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebesmum/gifts).



> Originally intended for [](http://picfor1000.livejournal.com/profile)[**picfor1000**](http://picfor1000.livejournal.com/) , but not finished until now. Just in time for [](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/profile)[**svmadelyn**](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/) 's Kink/Cliche challenge, at least. My prompt was Hand Fetishization, but throw some semi-public sex into the mix as well. Also fits [](http://phoebesmum.livejournal.com/profile)[**phoebesmum**](http://phoebesmum.livejournal.com/)'s request (ages ago) for the Timestamp Meme, regarding what happened a week after [Journeymen.](http://community.livejournal.com/snarchive/45538.html)

A week had passed since Casey had dragged him off on a train to nowhere in particular, wanting to get away from their complicated lives, and just be together, and Dan Rydell still found himself getting aroused when he heard a subway. It was a little bit embarrassing.

Casey seemed to feel it too, thank God. They hadn't really talked about it. This thing they had between them was hard to quantify. Casey was still his best friend, and Dan was still Casey's. He'd loved Casey all along. Relied on him, basked in Casey's touch. None of that had changed. It was just _more_ now that Dan didn't have to hide what it all meant to him; now that he knew Casey felt it, too. It was kind of distracting, but they both vowed not to let it interfere with their jobs. It didn't always work.

During the video package, Casey scribbled something on the blank paper they kept under the desk, and moved it into Dan's view. "I wish they'd lose our pants again." "What would you do?" Dan wrote back. "This." Casey scribbled, then rubbed Dan's thigh under the desk, a long, slow stroke like he'd given Dan the night before. Dan held it together, pasting on his "you can trust me" smile to cover his reaction. Casey was going to pay dearly for this, he vowed.

"We're 40 seconds short, guys," Dana's voice broke in as Casey read the last of the episode's scores. Damn. he could plot revenge later.

Dan loved how Casey could pull filler out of his ass -- and what a nice at ass it was -- and make it sound convincing."Let's take a moment to give some long overdue credit to bowling, truly the sport of kings."

Perhaps this particular bit of filler wasn't the best choice. It was all Dan could do not to blush, thinking of the day before, and what he and Casey had done in the empty bathroom of the Light up Lanes. Dan always thought he would be the more adventurous one when it came to sex, and maybe that was true.

But Casey had a thing for intimacy _out_ of bed, in the open, _almost_ pushing the envelope. but since it could all be explained as friendly touching, it was safe enough that there really wasn't much risk. He liked semi-public sex, too, but only when he was convinced it was totally safe.

After Dan had beat him (despite Casey's claim to be captain of his bowling team in college), Casey had to pay forfeit. He'd pushed Dan into the last stall in the men's room -- the handicapped one, which Dan ordinarily would admonish him for, but frankly couldn't bring himself to care about when Casey pulled him close and reached to unzip him (the place was deserted anyway) -- and shut the door behind them. The hand that wrapped around his cock and stroked him off (as penalty for his bad score) smelled a little like nachos and bowling shoe sanitizer before Dan scented it with something a little headier.

"No, Casey, that's boxing. Or possibly horse racing. Bowling is, if royalty must be referenced, the sport of The _King_ of Queens."

"Don't knock bowling, my friend," Casey admonished. "I'll bet you didn't know it was my great, great, great grandfather Malcolm McCall's prized ball that saved his family from a rampaging wild boar."

"Far be it from me to disparage a McCall's balls, but that is a load of ball -- bull -- if ever I've heard one."

"You're absolutely right. But it did a serviceable job of filling our extra space at the end of the hour, keeping us from striking out." Casey grinned.

"With just a few seconds to spare", Dan said, ignoring the change from bowling to baseball. "And that's Sports Night, on CSC."

Dan high-fived him, ignoring Dana's annoyed squawking. "That was the best you junior high boys could do?"

"Oh, Dana, get your mind out of the gutter," Dan said, and Casey laughed, high-fiving him back. God, they were good together. Dan loved laughing with him, loved it when they were playful, because no one could lift him out of his doldrums like Casey. No one could mock him for using words like 'doldrums' like Casey, either.

"Let's get out of here," Casey said, throwing a seemingly casual arm around Dan's shoulder. That was a fine idea, Dan thought.

"Good, go. Get out of my sight. I swear, the two of you..." Dana didn't bother finishing her thought. Dan knew it would be prudent to make their escape.

"You owe me, you know. Winding me up like that, knowing any follow-through is going to have to wait."

"Yes, but you knew I'd come through for you. I always do." Dan did know. It was one of his favorite things about Casey. He could always be counted on. Maybe more than Dan himself.

"So, you're going to come through for me now, right?" Dan asked. Casey grinned, and tossed him his keys.

Escape they did, forgoing Anthony's for a quick drive to Casey's apartment, which was closer than Dan's. Dan slid into the driver's seat, he was faster, even though it was Casey's car, and he'd trained Casey to let him drive whenever they were in a hurry. Casey had that "I'm a Dad" thing going, and mostly stuck to the speed limits.

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" Dan said as Casey fiddled with the radio, unerringly finding the least cool station available. "Torturing me like that when everyone is watching."

'I've been told I'm exceedingly clever," Casey confirmed smugly. "By you, in fact, just a day ago."

It was true. Casey's hands on him _had_ been genius. Perhaps if he gave a repeat performance, all could be forgiven.

Casey reached over the gearshift into Dan's lap, doing his best to prove his brilliance again. Agile hands, adept on the keyboard, or waving to illustrate a point. Not so good with the bowling, but that was all right. Expert at what mattered.  



End file.
